


Choices

by junwtfhoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping (wait, Running Away, Village Mobs, Wedding Crash, Weddings, rly?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwtfhoe/pseuds/junwtfhoe
Summary: A certain red-haired pirate crashes your wedding.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is my first work in Ao3. Idek if it's good or not but whatever, I'll just try >< (was posted in tumblr but i debated with myself for months whether I should post it here or not since everybody here is so talented and it intimidates me T.T)

All these years, you have predicted that your future would be calm and quiet. No crazy adventures, no mountainous hurls, just a quiet life as the wife of a village doctor.

You planned that you'll have 3 kids, adopt a dog for them, watch them grow as you become older with your husband the village doctor…

Have you ever yearned for adventure?

Maybe.

▪ ▪ ▪

This is the day your life as a wife begins.Today, you were going to be married to your fiance, the village doctor of Dewy Village.

Well, did you love your fiance? No.

He was the choice of your parents and you just went along with it without protesting much because in this village, children who go against their parent’s wishes are the most despicable.

And so, taking a deep breaths, you wait for your cue to be called into the church.

“And now for the big moment, ladies and gentlemen, the entrance of the beautiful bride of our groom…” the master of ceremonies fades out from your hearing as you, clad in a pure white dress and veil, straighten up your back and prepare to gracefully stride into the church.

Stepping into the church, illuminated by the stained glass filtered sunlight, everybody turned their bodies partly to look at you. You kept your eyes at the bouquet of expertly picked faded pink peonies and roses as nervousness flowed in your veins.

The next thing everybody did caught your attention, bringing you to raise your head to look back at the audience. Everybody gasped, not amazed gasps but horrified, terror-filled gasps.

“Oh my God. Dear Lord, save us from harm..” you caught the priest as he mock-whispered, a little too loud for everybody’s liking. You swore, you looked at the mirror after trying the dress and veil on. In your eyes, you looked okay. Did you look horrible to them?

You became restless and the antsy feeling caused you to raise and drape the veil behind you, eyebrows furrowing as the your face morphs into an exasperated expression. You held the bouquet with one hand as you looked at the audience, trying to comprehend everybody’s expression. Everybody was looking alike as their fear-filled eyes bulged, staring at you.

At times where you look stunning but the audience’s expression shows otherwise, you better look behind you.

You turned your head sideways to glance at the presence you felt behind you and your eyes caught something… like red fur?

“Dammit.”

The bouquet throw was a few hours too early as you tossed it to your bridesmaid. You went from standing to a guarding stance as you prepared for a roundhouse kick you learned from your father. With the dress being dysfunctional, you pulled it up to at least show your ankles.

“Hiyah!” you shouted your battlecry. With such speed, you turned, raising your leg up to kick the furry figure behind you. To your demise, the figure held your ankle, keeping you in an awkward, leg-raised stance.

Now you could finally see the face of the person you are failing to assault. Tall, pale and buff, the man stood probably a foot and a half taller than you. He wore only a maroon oversized fur coat, shirtless and a pair of printed pants that you deemed quite ridiculous. It also seems that he wears makeup; his eyes were lined with bluish black eyeliner and his lips were coloured with purplish red lipstick. Ridiculous or not, he pulled the look off.

Then it dawned to you, you finally recognised the asshole. The person holding you up in an awkward position was Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid, captain of the Kid Pirates. Notorious and fearsome to many, they’ve spread terror throughout the land. However, nobody would even imagine that they would dock near your village.

The men behind him must be his crew. The ones you recognised were the long blue haired guy, the guy with fishnet stockings, and the guy with a blue and white mask.

“Hello princess.” he smirked, his eyes scrutinising you, mocking your position. “Look what we have here. A princess trying to play hero.”

You heard snickers but they weren’t from Eustass Kid’s crew; they were from the direction of the oh-so-great guests.

“Let me go you barbarian.” you growled defensively. “You’re hurting my ankle.”

“Fine.” he finally let go of your ankle. Losing your balance, you fall to the floor with an embarrassing thud. With most of the people being cowardly, this infuriated you. Even your fiance was nailed down to the altar when he maybe could’ve saved you from the clutches of the evil pirate.

“Get up, woman.” he hauled you up harshly. “I ain’t gonna let anybody rest easy here. You’re gonna be my captive for now.”

“Take everything.” the redhead announced to his crewmembers, gaining panicked actions from the guests. Oh, so now you guys wanna take action. “Damned guests, if you don’t give your treasure to us, this bride will die.”

He had his hand on your arm all the time. All of a sudden he pulled you onto him, your nearly-bare back pressing onto his chest, his arm wrapping around your waist and his metallic arm holding a flintlock gun over your neck threateningly.

The guests of the supposed wedding conversed in hushed voices, discussing whether they should surrender to the pirates or otherwise. As the crewmembers of the Kid pirates proceeded to take the valuables from the guests, they reluctantly gave their belongings up, showing weaknesses in them. At one point, the crewmembers reached the altar and as the masked man was about to take the ring from the abandoned ringbox, your fiance flinched.

Finally, your fiance acted panicky and shouted “No! That’s my wedding ring!” he walked to the masked man in slow steps, scared, obviously, “I bought it for 50000 berries!!”

“Oh yeah?” the captain interjected from the end of the aisle. “Then what do you want? The well-being of your bride or your precious wedding ring?”

The tuxedo clad groom looked reluctant and confused. Only God knows if he wants to save you or his wedding ring. Truth be told, these were the type of people in Dewy Village, materialistic and cowardly. Seeing this ignites a fire in you. The village was everything you loved but the people were the complete opposite. They - including your family - killed the real you, intoxicating you with absurd expectations for the future. Even your family were the ones contributing to this marriage, controlling your life.

You took a deep breath, taking in everybody’s expressions. Were they the people you wanted to become? To be one of them, did you want that?

No.

“Say, princess,” the redhead whispered to you in all of a sudden, freezing you off completely. “You wanna stay with these people?”

Multiple thoughts rushed through your mind. You thought about how your youth, wasted by all the lessons your parents force you to take for you to become a ‘perfect wife’. You thought about your fiance, who probably did not love you as well, he was married to his job. You thought about the your future. Those three kids, that dog, growing old with your husband the village doctor, did you still want a future like that?

Then you made your choice.

“If I say no.. what will you do?” you said, barely above a whisper. Hoping the redhead had heard what you said, you clutched your dress and closed your eyes.

Silence.

“Guys stop.I changed my mind.” he pulled the gun away, freeing your neck as he gestured it dangerously to his crewmates. “Let’s just take the girl instead.”

His unexpected announcement gained angered shouts and confused bickering from the guests, opposing to the pirate captain’s decision. Well your fiance’s reaction? He was still scared as heck. Eustass Kid’s crewmembers, however, were calm as they swiftly ran from the crowd that started to rage with the newly obtained treasure. Well, technically the captain said ‘stop’ not 'return the treasure’ so captain’s orders are to be obeyed.

You opened your eyes as your lips break into a smile. You were going to leave your family and dive into a lifelong experience of piracy. The risks of being a pirate was many, with you having to fight and maybe steal for your life. Plus you’re going to be chased by marines, who will want your head only to deliver justice to you. Who cares? Sometimes you have to take risks no matter big or small, whatever happens, you only live once.  
  


▪ ▪ ▪

Running away from the village hadn’t been an easy task. You ripped your beautiful wedding dress and you had to steal from shops for clothes because taking your own clothes from your parent’s house seemed too time consuming. Not to mention the angry mob, led by your parents, chasing you and your new crewmates out of the church.

The feeling of adrenaline pumping through your veins from the excitement of being chased exhilarated you so much; you were having so much fun. Yes, being chased by an angry mob was fun to you.

The question is, why didn’t the Kid Pirates simply killed everybody?

Because you said not to.

“OI WOMAN! THIS WOULD’VE BEEN EASIER IF WE JUST FUCKING KILLED EVERYBODY!” your new captain shouted as you ran from the angry mob.

“SORRY CAPTAIN!” you shouted back happily to him.

Soon, everybody got onto the ship and sailed away rapidly, leaving the angry mob to rage for a period of time.

Then you decided to approach the captain, “Oi captain, why did you take me away from that village?”

“That’s not your fucking business, woman. I decide who I want on my crew,” he gave you a long, hard stare. “Besides, you did look like you needed to be away."


End file.
